Healing Practices
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: After the Battle of Haven, Weiss' teammates do their best to comfort and care for her as she recovers from her newest scar. (White Rose, Monochrome, Freezerburn).
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this directly after seeing episode 11 and before seeing anything else from canon, even though I'm posting it now much later (yes, it's been on my wait list for 6 months). So in the beginning I totally skim over a ton of details just because I literally didn't know what happened in canon yet at the time lol.**

 **This fic is a Weiss-spoiling story. Each chapter is basically a different Weiss pairing, with either Ruby, Blake, or Yang taking care of her post-volume 5.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

A lot's happened in only the brief amount of time since Weiss had acquired her newest scar.

After she'd been stabbed, so much had transpired, but she hadn't gotten to witness much of it for herself until a certain point.

More or less, the fight was over for the time being, and they'd all retreated to one of Qrow's hideouts to recuperate. Weiss in particular. The wound she'd sustained had been life-threatening at the time, but now it was nothing more than another scar.

Even just thinking about it now as she tries to help tidy up the place a bit makes her flinch. All the clothes she chooses to wear cover the scar completely, but oftentimes it feels like it's still burning its way into view for all the world to see.

She'd spent so many years already getting used to the looks people gave her for the one on her face. She hates to think she'll have to do it all over again.

She sighs as she picks up a dirty plate from the kitchen table and brings it over to the sink. Just about everyone else is out training right now. And yet she'd been ordered to stay put inside. She knows it's for her own good, but after all the years of being locked away by her father, she can't help but feel like she's being hidden out of shame.

She makes her way to the sink slowly, being mindful of the way she moves her right arm. Even just a simple bump against a cabinet or counter could cause immense pain, as she'd previously discovered.

But this time she manages to place the plate into the sink without incident and turns on the water to start washing it. She doesn't hear the footsteps behind her, only the squeak of surprise.

"Weiss! What are you doing?"

Ruby darts over immediately and turns off the faucet. She gives a firm pouting glare up at Weiss. The heiress blinks, but it quickly turns to a sigh of defeat as she realizes she's been found out.

"I was just cleaning up, Ruby."

"You're not supposed to be doing any work! _Any!_ You're supposed to be resting! Your wound opened up again just last night, remember?"

"I remember," Weiss said. "I was just-"

"Nope! Denied! You're coming with me and you're gonna relax!"

"Ruby-"

But the heiress cuts herself off when she looks into her partner's eyes again. She knows nothing she tries is going to work on her. Even though Weiss has told her a dozen times that she feels useless just sitting around doing nothing, Ruby won't allow her to do even simple chores right now when she's still at risk of reopening her injury. So Weiss heaves a sigh and caves.

"Fine. You win."

"Darn right I do!"

Ruby steps in and presses herself close to Weiss' good side, slipping an arm around her back to support her. Weiss isn't ashamed to lean into her, especially not when they're alone together like this.

Gradually, they limp their way back to the living room area. The windows are open and it's warm with sunlight. Weiss draws in a deep breath, but even doing that much sends a pang through her side. Ruby feels her tense up and pauses.

"Weiss? You okay?"

"Yes..."

But her brow is creased and Ruby knows better. She guides Weiss to the couch and helps her sit, taking the spot beside her. Weiss' hand naturally goes to her bad side again as she catches her breath. Ruby runs her hand up and down her partner's back anxiously.

"Nice and slow," she murmurs. "Don't push yourself."

Weiss flashes her an appreciative glance for the support. When she's better, she lifts her left hand and pulls Ruby in for a soft kiss. Ruby hums in delight, making sure to place her hands gently on Weiss' shoulder and hip, avoiding the sore spot.

They haven't gotten to do this a lot at all since she'd gotten hurt. Ruby is still very cautious about it even now. She knows holding a kiss for too long will make Weiss breathless, and just breathing too hard right now could hurt her.

So Ruby pays attention to the way Weiss' lips move against her own, the way the air passes between them. She enjoys it for all it's worth, but the second Weiss' breath hitches even just a little she eases herself back.

Ruby coaxes her back so she can lean against the couch cushions. Once Weiss is comfortably settled, the brunette snuggles up to her left side, looping her arms loosely around her stomach and tucking her head against the heiress' shoulder. She closes her eyes, and for a long time she just stays like this, listening to the soft pattern of Weiss' pulse.

Weiss rests her head lightly on top of Ruby's and closes her eyes as well.

They alternate between being barely asleep and barely awake for a while, breathing quietly. Only when Ruby needs to run to the bathroom does she ease herself away, but not without leaving one last quick kiss on Weiss' lips.

In her partner's absence, Weiss pulls a book off the nearby table and focuses on reading. Mental training is about the only kind she can do as she is now. When Ruby comes back in she sits down on the floor, stretching out as she opens her scroll and gets to calling Yang and everyone else to see how their training is going.

For about an hour or so they enjoy their time in this manner. But as the sun gradually begins to make its descent toward the horizon, Weiss knows the others will be coming back soon. She closes her book now and looks up to where Ruby had fallen asleep on the floor while playing a game on her scroll.

Weiss rolls her eyes affectionately and gets to her feet. She knows she can just call out for her, but she doesn't want to wake her. She knows she can wait for Yang to come back to move her off the floor, but Weiss opts to do it herself.

Crouching down beside her partner, she painstakingly slips her arms beneath Ruby's sleeping form, turning her over in her lap to rest on her back. Weiss smiles down at her childish expression.

 _Some things never do change, I suppose._

She braces Ruby on her knee for a moment, cradling the back of her head as she leans down to plant a kiss on her forehead. She doesn't weigh all that much, and Weiss only intends to bring her a few feet back to the couch. It should be easy-

But the second she tries to push herself up with Ruby in her arms, a sharp pain jabs at her side. It's so intense she can't do anything other than slump back to her knees, only just barely managing to keep Ruby secure in her arms.

But the cry of pain can't be suppressed, and it wakes her. Ruby's eyes open slowly at first, then all at once when she sees Weiss' expression. Instantly Ruby sits herself up in a panic.

"Weiss? Weiss-?"

The heiress has both hands pressed over her side again, but the hissing breath on her lips tells Ruby she's hurting a lot worse than before. Without hesitation, Ruby reaches out to support her before Weiss can sway. She covers Weiss' hands with her own and shares a bit of her aura onto the wound.

"Weiss, s-stay still! It's gonna be okay..." Ruby feels her lip quivering when she realizes there are tears dripping down her partner's cheeks. All she can think to do is pull her in and try to keep her steady. "I-It's okay, it's okay..."

Weiss' shoulders are jolting as she tries to catch her breath. The pain in her side lingers for several agonizing seconds before Ruby's aura begins to cancel it out. Weiss swallows and finally finds the strength to cling to her partner's clothes for support.

Ruby holds her up, taking all of Weiss' weight in her arms and letting her rest her head on her shoulder. Ruby hushes her pained cries and plants kisses along her cheek, tiny seeds that slowly blossom into plumes of warmth. Her hands are firm and steady against Weiss' shaking form – reassuring.

It takes a moment, but the pain eventually vanishes. Weiss feels the tension drain from her body in a long sigh, and her tight grip on Ruby lessens to something gentler. She fumbles to make her voice work.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's okay. Don't be sorry, Weiss. Just be okay..."

"I will..." she promises. "I will."

She knows it's her own fault this happened. She should've known better than to try and test her limits again, especially when she was like this. And now she'd worried Ruby...

"Ruby, I'm sorry-"

"Weiss, I already told you." She eases back just a few inches, just enough to pass her lips over Weiss', gently silencing the unnecessary apologies. Weiss whimpers into the kiss but accepts her chiding.

They stay there a while longer, until Weiss has forgotten all about the pain. When she's ready, Ruby helps her to her feet.

They move back to the couch and sit as they had been earlier. Ruby cuddles into her partner's left side again, and Weiss willingly rests her head atop Ruby's.

"It seems this is going to be setting me back for a while now..."

"That's okay. We'll help you, Weiss. With whatever you need. You don't have to worry about being 'set back.' You've done so much, you deserve a little break now."

As much as Weiss turns her nose up at the idea of a 'break', she understands it's better that she recovery fully before being back in commission, lest she just keep injuring herself and further delaying her return to the front lines.

Either way, it seems they won't be having to fight anyone again for at least another few days. And during that time Weiss believes she can bring herself to take it easy.

Ruby nuzzles into her shoulder again, tracing her hand up Weiss' right side until her palm comes to rest lightly over the spot where she knows the scar to be. The contact gains the heiress' attention. She kisses Ruby's temple softly, prompting her to speak her mind.

"You don't have to worry about us, Weiss. We'll take care of you. We'd be glad to. Don't think you're a burden on us." She tucks her face into Weiss' shoulder, nuzzling like a baby animal. Weiss brushes her cheek against her leader's hair until Ruby lifts her face. Weiss' eyes shimmer softly, lips smiling.

"Thank you, Ruby."

She kisses her this time, hoping the action conveys what words might fail to. When she eases back, she presses a kiss to both of Ruby's eyelids. The brunette giggles, softly rubbing her hand over Weiss' side.

The door opens a moment later as the others start filing through, the air filling with the sounds of their voices and laughter.

Ruby and Weiss help one another up and go to welcome them back.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter is Monochrome.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the Monochrome chapter! It'll basically be a redo of the same situation in chapter 1 (recovering after the Battle of Haven) only with Blake instead of Ruby. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

So much of it still doesn't feel quite real yet.

When they'd spent arduous hours and nearly entire days and nights fighting relentlessly, it was easy to forget that, once all of that was over, they could still... go to bed.

When the fighting was all over, they were still people who - thanks to Qrow - had a place to limp back to so they could lick their wounds, a place to eat dinner together, a place to go to sleep.

That's all that's on everyone's minds right now. Just getting some much-needed rest.

There aren't enough beds for everyone in the hideout house, considering they'd picked up quite a few unexpected members along the way. But nonetheless they are managing.

Qrow had generously offered to take a couch in the living room, while Jaune and Ren had decided to take arm chairs in the same room, mainly because they were unharmed and could afford to sleep sitting up.

The girls divided themselves to beds in the bedroom, with Ruby and Yang sharing, and Nora having one for herself.

Of course it had been unanimously and undeniably decided that Weiss should have a bed after what she'd been through. And in spite of herself, Blake hadn't been able to keep away from her injured girlfriend for longer than a few seconds.

She knows quite literally better than anyone, considering she herself had suffered more or less the same injury, that Weiss needs to rest.

And yet... after six long months of being apart, of worrying so badly she thought she might lose the fur off her ears, of finally seeing her again only to witness Weiss on the verge of death...

There was no way Blake could keep herself away for very long.

Things had been settled and said and done between them all, Ruby and Yang included. The team was back together, and all was as it should be.

Well, all except Weiss, but that was understandable. She just had trouble moving around, and though she absolutely hated to ask for assistance, it was often necessary.

Especially now when she was trying to get into bed.

It'd been a miracle that she'd managed to change into the skirt and sweater for sleep clothes on her own, since they didn't exactly have proper ones here, but the process of changing had taken a lot of effort on her part. The second she hobbles out of the bathroom dressed as such, Blake is already there waiting and hurries to her side.

"Easy," she soothes, propping Weiss' back with her forearm. "Let's just get you to bed."

But Weiss dutifully makes an effort at turning, her unclean clothes in her arms.

"Let me put these in the wash-"

"Weiss. It's _fine_." Blake takes the clothes herself and leaves them aside on the bathroom sink before giving her full attention back to Weiss. "I can't believe you're still thinking about chores and laundry at a time like this..."

"It's got to be done."

"Not right now," Blake chides, thankful for the lightened mood.

They make their way through the hallway quietly, knowing the rest of them are probably asleep or close to it already. Blake guides the heiress easily in the darkness with her enhanced vision, holding the door for her and then closing it behind her.

Keeping her arm around Weiss she brings her to the only empty bed left in the furthest corner of the room. They pass Ruby and Yang curled up together along the way, and both of them pause briefly to smile at the scene.

"I'm so glad they're back together," Weiss murmurs.

"Me, too. And I'm glad I'm back together with _you_ again." Blake brushes her cheek affectionately against Weiss'. Weiss wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Me, too."

"Sorry I took so long."

"We've already had this conversation."

"Right, sorry."

With that, they continue toward their bed. Once they finally reach it, Blake gets to work in pulling down the covers and helping Weiss sit herself down. The heiress already has a hand over her bad side just from sitting, and she's panting within seconds. Blake sits beside her, tracing her palm over the girl's back.

"Take your time."

Weiss gives her an appreciative nod. A moment later she's able to draw her legs up onto the bed, and Blake takes the liberty of covering Weiss with the blankets upon herself. Only once the heiress is snugly warm does Blake lie down beside her.

Weiss has to lie on her good side in order to avoid putting any kind of pressure on her injury, so Blake is sure she positions herself so she can lie facing the heiress. She can see the exhaustion in Weiss' eyes, but her lips are smiling.

Blake moves in, carefully wrapping Weiss in her arms, playing through her long loose hair. Weiss tucks herself against Blake's chest, arms wrapping almost coyly around her back as she lets out a sigh. Blake closes her eyes for a moment, willing Weiss to do the same. She whispers softly to her.

"If you need anything, at any time, just wake me up. All right?"

"All right."

Her affirmation puts Blake at ease now. Enough so that a small purr begins to bubble in the back of her throat.

"Rest now. It's gonna be a while before I let you sleep alone."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Weiss does as she's told and gladly closes her eyes, allowing Blake's presence to wreath around her.

Blake remains vigilant for a while, wanting to ensure Weiss is fully asleep before she dares invite slumber for herself.

Thankfully it isn't long before Weiss' breathing slows down. There's still a risk she could move in her sleep and aggravate her injury, so Blake tries to maintain her hold on Weiss at least loosely. Now she finally allows herself to try to sleep. She just listens to Weiss' breathing, to Yang's and Ruby's and Nora's snoring across the room. Her mind begins to replay all of the memories, the events of the past few days, the fight...

Her eyes open wide suddenly, and for a moment Blake can't make sense of how much time has passed. She feels as though she'd almost been on the borderline of sleep, but now something else has pulled her back.

Evidently her mind isn't the only one replaying images of the battle. Weiss is shuddering in her arms, twitching every so often while moans of distress slip free.

Blake doesn't want to wake her if she can avoid it. So she hopes she can just soothe the nightmares away. She starts to run her fingers up and down Weiss' back, through her hair, threading the silver locks gingerly.

"It's all right," she whispers, hoping she might hear her. "Please..."

She gives her full attention to Weiss, focusing on her condition. Blake grimaces when she feels Weiss' forehead with her own, only to discover her skin is slightly feverish. Her shoulders are heaving now, her breath coming in shallow little intakes. Blake pulls her closer, defiant.

"It's all right, it's all right..."

She strokes her hand up along Weiss' side, taking extreme care to avoid the area of injury. Weiss' chest jolts beneath her fingertips, and an audible gasp flies from her lips. Her heart is hammering now, beating harshly up against Blake's palm. She has no choice but to wake her, but she just prays it won't startle her more.

"Weiss?" Blake prods her as gently as possible, tapping her shoulder, gliding her fingers across her cheek with care. "Weiss- please wake up..."

She braces herself for the moment when Weiss' eyes suddenly fly open and her entire body jolts from the shock. Blake keeps her still as best she can. "It's all right-" she whispers fiercely. "Weiss, it's all right. Please don't move-"

But a moan of pain tells her it's already too late. Weiss curls in on herself, panting unevenly. Her voice tumbles out in little fragments of sound, whimpers of pain. Her pulse is thumping in every part of her body. Blake can feel it too easily, and it scares her.

"Weiss-"

Lying on her side like this is making it more difficult for her to breathe. So Blake carefully slides her arm beneath Weiss' waist and turns her until she's lying on her back. She keeps a hand pressed firmly over the wound, but the other moves gently across Weiss' furrowed brow.

"Easy," she begs her. "Just breathe. It's all right. _Breathe_..." She dips her face down and holds a brief kiss to Weiss' forehead, then begins making her way down. She brushes their cheeks together, urging her to be still.

She can feel Weiss' arms clinging at her back, desperately trying to keep ahold of reality in the process. Everything in her system is rushing right now, so Blake focuses on trying to slow it all down. She maintains her calm demeanor in face of Weiss' panic, making sure that reassurance is all she gives to her.

Blake continues peppering kisses across her cheeks and temples, continues rubbing up and down her sides. Weiss' pulse is still thick and reverberating, but it's begun to slow down. Gradually, her breathing loses its harshness as well.

Only now does Blake realize her kisses are falling on dampened skin. Weiss clings to her tightly with tears dribbling down her face. It's all Blake can do to maintain her composure.

"Weiss..." She covers the heiress with her own body, shielding her from the pain and the cold. She braces most of her weight on her elbows, but allows herself to press against Weiss just enough so she can feel that grounding presence.

It takes a while, far longer than Blake would've liked, before Weiss' breathing finally returns to normal. Her heart is still doing backflips though. Blake can feel the pulse in her side, linked to the pain of the wound. She glides her fingers through Weiss' bangs, clearing some of the sweat away. Weiss' hands pull her closer.

Blake knows she needs that sense of security, but she's terrified at the thought of hurting her. She distributes her weight gradually, making sure Weiss can adjust to and handle it properly.

It really does lessen the pain though. To feel Blake's chest on her own, her steadier pulse canceling out the frantic turmoil inside Weiss' own chest.

Blake just kisses her again, this time on her scarred eyelid.

And she waits. Patiently impatient until Weiss' heartbeat finally settles back to where it's supposed to be. The fingers in her shirt loosen their grip as the pain subsides, but Blake doesn't want to risk crushing her. She pushes herself up, hovering over Weiss with just inches between them, her left hand still resting on Weiss' waist.

"Weiss...?" She watches another breath rise in the heiress' chest before her sky-blue eyes finally flutter back open. The exhaustion remains, but there's a sense of clarity now as she recognizes reality over the nightmares.

"Blake..."

"Oh, thank god..." Blake leans down to kiss her lips, but doesn't linger for too long. She passes her hand through Weiss' bangs again, wiping away the sweat and the tears. "Are you all right? Does it hurt?"

"Only a little. I promise."

Blake swallows a bit thickly.

"Let me check. It could've reopened."

She shifts her weight just a little in order to sit up and pull the blankets down. She knows Weiss doesn't like having her skin exposed, especially since she's still embarrassed by the newest scar.

Blake finds one of her hands and squeezes it for support. With the other, she carefully lifts Weiss' shirt.

They'd taken the bandages off for the night simply so it wouldn't constrict Weiss' breathing as she slept. The scar is there in plain sight now, dark pink against the soft white skin. Blake tenderly traces her hand over it, feeling for any kind of dampness. Weiss' stomach naturally jolts beneath her touch. Blake squeezes her hand in apology.

But she can't feel any blood oozing out, and when she pulls her hand away there are no smears on her palm. She lets out a breath and pulls Weiss' shirt back down. When she finally looks back up to the heiress' face, Blake feels a swell of tears rise up behind her eyes.

Weiss just looks so tired, so nervous. All of this has left her unable to even sleep without risk of more pain. Blake had been the same way once, but it's a million times worse now that it's Weiss.

With great care, she pulls the blankets back up and lies down over her.

"Sorry..."

It's all she can think to say after all of this. Blake buries her face in the crook of Weiss' shoulder and cries softly. Her hand remains over Weiss' scar, rising and falling in time with her breathing. Her ear flicks at the sound of Weiss' pulse in her neck.

She just feels so _useless_...

Weiss is unmoving beneath her, still focusing on her breathing. But her hands travel across Blake's back, trying to reciprocate the ministrations for comfort.

She strokes her nails through Blake's hair, until her hand finds itself cradling the back of her head. Her right hand ends up on Blake's side, exactly atop the place where she knows the matching scar to be. Blake trembles against her, crying softly.

Weiss spreads her fingers over the Faunus girl's side and feels Blake do the same.

It isn't a conscious decision, but their auras activate, just a little, just enough to pool over each other's scars.

Somewhere along the lines, Blake's sobs fade in place of a soft rumbling purr. Weiss feels it rolling across her chest, its comforting vibrations canceling out the trembling that had overtaken her body.

For a moment they are still.

When Blake finally lifts her face again, she sniffles before pressing a kiss Weiss' lips. Weiss curls her fingers through Blake's hair, brushing the bases of her ears with her nails. When they part, her blue eyes flutter dreamily up into gold.

"Thank you, Blake."

Blake nearly chokes on her purr.

"I'm just glad you're all right..."

Now that the threat has passed, the tension in Blake's body drains along with her strength. She lightly rests herself next to Weiss, keeping one arm across her stomach and wound. She doesn't neglect to leave one last kiss on Weiss' left eye before settling her head against the girl's chest. Her ear flicks contentedly and hones in on the sound of Weiss' heartbeat, now slow and steady.

Weiss closes her eyes once again, hugging Blake close. In this position the scars on their stomachs almost touch.

They know the pain and the nightmares won't leave them for a long time, especially now that they've shared a similar terror.

But at the very least there is comfort in the knowledge that they won't have to deal with it alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Weiss and Blake fics are always so angsty... I hope at least balancing it with fluff is enjoyable.**

 **Last is Freezerburn!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we are at the final chapter: the Freezerburn!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Yang was taking it upon herself to keep an eye on Weiss after what had happened. Considering her own lack of major injuries and her natural disposition, she was the person best suited for the task.

Once they'd all finally made it back to Qrow's hideout after the battle, the first order of business in Yang's mind had been to see to it that everyone got a proper meal and bath.

And yet, due to Weiss' own disposition and stubbornness, she had insisted everyone else shower before herself, claiming she'd rather spend her time resting meanwhile.

Yang had been in and out of the bathroom first so she could stay by the heiress' side, and she's been here on the couch with her for the past few hours now. Weiss is asleep, curled up against her side, head resting on Yang's shoulder.

Yang had been sure to place herself on Weiss' left side and drape her prosthetic arm around the girl's back to rest on her hip. Her wound is a bit higher up, so Yang makes absolutely certain not to make even the slightest contact with it as Weiss sleeps.

All the while Yang monitors Weiss' condition, constantly checking her breathing to make sure it isn't hindered in any way. She'd removed the sash from her waist hours ago for that reason.

By the time Ruby finally stumbles out of the bathroom with a towel in her hair, it's nearly sundown. Her little sister tiptoes her way across the room to the two of them, keeping her voice low as she addresses Yang.

"Is Weiss okay?"

Yang gives a small shrug.

"As okay as she can be, I guess." It isn't a very reassuring answer and she knows that, but it's the most realistic one she can afford to give. "I'm gonna let her rest another minute, then have her go wash up."

"Okay." Ruby dips herself down for a brief one-armed hug with her sister, then exits the room to find the others.

Yang does as she'd said and lets Weiss sleep for another few minutes. But out of all of them, Weiss the one who needs to get cleaned up the most. They'd cleaned and wrapped her wound as soon as they'd been able to, but it had been hours since then. So Yang carefully shifts her shoulder beneath Weiss' cheek, gently shaking her.

"Weiss. Your turn to shower."

A tiny moan works its way up from the back of the heiress' throat. Her eyelids lift slowly as does her head, and she reaches up to rub her eyes. Yang briefly brushes her cheek against hers.

"Sorry for wakin' you."

"It's quite all right."

After she's gotten her bearings, Weiss makes an effort to stand. Yang readily braces her arm around the small of her back, supporting her weight as Weiss wobbles to her feet. Yang stands at her side until she's ready, then begins leading her to the bathroom.

A fresh sweater and skirt have already been left by Ruby on the bathroom sink for Weiss to change into. When they step inside, Weiss makes a request.

"Give me a moment, please."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

So Yang lets her go and exits the room, closing the door behind herself. She listens for any signs of distress but hears nothing until Weiss calls for her to reenter.

When she does, Yang sees that she's managed to change out of her dress and fighting clothes and has temporarily slipped into the skirt and sweater. Yang understands without it needing to be said. It would be much less embarrassing for Weiss to be wearing a top and bottom piece instead of a dress if she was going to have her wound treated.

Yang closes the door behind herself and goes to the heiress' side. She's leaning back against the sink for support, her left hand naturally resting on her opposite hip.

Yang retrieves a small first-aid kit from a nearby cabinet and opens it before pawing through the contents, selecting what she needs and putting it aside for now. When she's ready she turns back to Weiss, inviting her to take a seat on the edge of the sink. Weiss makes an effort to push herself up, but Yang steps in right away to help give her a boost.

"Up ya go. Take it easy."

She makes sure Weiss is secure with her legs over the edge, makes sure she isn't getting dizzy or swaying either way.

When they're ready to proceed Yang clears her throat and gives her teammate an imploring look. Weiss nods, turning her face away as she slowly raises her sweater as far as her ribs, holding it aside for Yang.

The bandages that had been wrapped around her torso hours ago have become a bit ruffled since then, and there's a telling red stain seeping through. Yang places her flesh hand on Weiss' injured side to brace her, looking up until she meets her eyes.

"Let's take them off while you shower to let it get some air."

"...Very well."

"Lemme know if it hurts and I'll stop, okay?"

Weiss nods, and with that Yang begins to unravel the bandages, passing the used material around Weiss' back to her stomach, all while making sure to constantly have one hand or the other supporting one of her sides.

When Yang pulls off the final piece, the wound comes into view, dark pink against the soft white skin. She bundles up the old bandages and tosses them in the trash before standing. Weiss wraps both arms around her shoulders and braces herself as Yang carefully helps her back down to the floor to stand on her own. She holds her for a moment longer in the embrace, then kisses her temple before pulling back.

"I'll be waiting outside. Weiss, if anything happens-"

"I will notify you immediately," she reassures. "I promise I will, Yang."

The blonde nods. "Take it slow. You can have as long of a shower as you want."

"Thank you."

With this, Yang leans down to steal a kiss from her lips before she turns and exits the bathroom.

She leans back against the door and sits down, folding her arms around her knees and burying her face to rest her eyes. After a few minutes she hears the shower water hissing.

Left alone now, it's easy to let her mind replay the images of what had happened. If she doesn't have proof that Weiss is all right by her side, she starts to think the worst. She has to keep reminding herself she's just on the other side of the door.

Yang rests her eyes for a while but makes sure she doesn't allow herself to fall asleep. She's on-edge, paranoid that she might hear a crash, that Weiss might slip and fall...

But all she hears is the water finally shutting off, followed by a few more minutes of silence. She readies herself to go back inside, but when Weiss calls for her, it isn't with the kind of tone she'd been expecting.

"Yang..."

It isn't an invitation as much as it is a call for assistance.

Yang's on her feet in a second, pushing her way back inside. She finds Weiss with her hair down and still dripping, leaning against the sink once again. She's dressed, but it seems it'd been done hastily, as the skirt is slightly lopsided and the sweater is raised up once again.

Weiss has a towel pressed over her side, and when she looks up to meet Yang's gaze, her blue eyes are swimming with distress. Yang hurries to her, letting Weiss hold onto her arm and shoulder.

"Lemme see it."

Yang gently lays her hand over Weiss' and moves the towel away, exposing the wound. There's a fresh stain of blood on the towel and a bit more smeared on Weiss' skin. Not a lot, but certainly _any_ is too much.

Yang notices right away that Weiss has begun to tremble, her breathing suddenly labored in panic.

"It's okay," Yang soothes, holding a quick kiss to her temple. "I got'cha. Promise."

She helps Weiss back up onto the sink again before crouching to pull the first-aid kit within range. She has to leave Weiss to keep herself balanced for a second as Yang uses both hands to uncap a bottle of disinfectant and pour some out onto a large cotton ball. She can hear for herself that Weiss is trying to calm her breathing by swallowing it back. Yang straightens up again, lifting her left hand to cup Weiss' cheek.

"Hey, hey, easy. It's okay, Weiss. Take a deep breath." She presses a soft kiss to the bridge of her nose and waits a second for Weiss to inhale. Her eyes drop inevitably down the to cotton in Yang's fingers. "It's gonna sting," Yang warns her. "You can hold onto me if you want."

She coaxes Weiss to hold onto her shoulders to steady herself. When Yang thinks the heiress is as ready as she's going to get, she brushes the cotton ball directly over the wound to absorb the blood.

It stings like a wasp and Weiss flinches. Yang can feel her nails curling into her shoulders as she works, cleaning away the blood and letting the disinfectant do its job. Weiss' body quivers beneath her touch, and it's all Yang can do to focus on her task ahead of comforting her, but she does her best to do both.

As she reaches for another cotton ball she rests her prosthetic hand on Weiss' other side, running her fingers gently up and down.

"Sorry it hurts," she murmurs. "You just breathe. Take it easy."

Weiss doesn't say anything, but tries to do as she says. She feels it shouldn't hurt this much. She feels so _weak_...

Yang finishes cleaning the last of the blood away before cleaning her hands on a sanitary wipe. She then dabs a bit of ointment onto her fingertip and spreads it over both the entrance wound on Weiss' back and the exit wound on her stomach.

Finally, she reaches for a fresh roll of bandage and begins to wrap it slowly around Weiss' stomach and back. She's very careful in pulling it tightly enough to put needed pressure on the wounds, but not tight enough to hinder Weiss' breathing.

After wrapping it around her waist several times, Yang tucks the loose end in and fastens it with a kiss before letting out an accomplished sigh.

"That should do it for tonight." She reaches for the rolled-up ends of Weiss' sweater and finally pulls it back down to cover her stomach. A tiny droplet falls between Weiss and herself, and Yang can immediately tell it isn't just water from her hair. Eyes wide in concern, Yang looks up. "Weiss?"

The heiress' head is bowed, her hands still clinging to Yang's shoulders. Another tear falls into her lap. Yang puts the kit aside and straightens up all the way, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her in close.

"Shh, deep breaths, okay? Tell me what's wrong. Does it still hurt?"

Weiss shakes her head, hiding her face in Yang's collar.

"No... it isn't that... I just..." Her arms lock around the blonde's shoulders. "I just... feel so helpless..."

Yang feels a rush of emotion flow through her, half of relief and half of dismay. Relief because it means Weiss isn't in any physical pain. But dismay because it's emotional instead.

"Hey, hey..." She nuzzles Weiss' cheek softly. "Don't do that to yourself. You're not helpless, Weiss. As someone who's been where you are, I'm sure of it." She holds her close, as tightly as she dares, wanting her to feel that sense of security.

Yang lets a bit of her semblance's heat leak out to help Weiss warm up.

The heiress cries softly for a moment, and Yang waits patiently. She runs her palms along her back, leaving warmth behind in her touch, even from the prosthetic. She can feel Weiss' heart thumping faintly against her chest and waits for its pace to slow.

Weiss' hiccups begin to die down, and the shivering finally comes to a stop. Yang doesn't let her go yet though, and Weiss seems perfectly fine to keep holding on as well.

Yang holds on until Weiss' tears have stopped. She moves her left hand up to caress her cheek, passing through her bangs before holding a kiss to her scarred cheek, and then moving down to her lips. Weiss sighs against her, relishing her warmth for all it's worth and then some.

When they part at last, the tears have stopped. Yang thumbs the trails away affectionately, her lavender eyes kind, patient.

"You ready to go catch up on some sleep?"

Weiss dips her head and actually manages a small smile.

"Yes. And-" This time she's the one leaving the kiss on Yang's cheek. "Thank you, Yang."

"It's my pleasure. Honest."

She maintains her embrace on Weiss, carefully helping her off the sink once more. She invites Weiss to lean into her, an invitation the heiress humbly accepts.

Yang keeps her prosthetic arm around her and ends up leaning on her a little too.

There might always be situations that render them necessary of such things.

But they know now whenever they need a place to lean, they'll always find support here with each other.

* * *

 **A/N: I always seem to fall victim to the "Yang takes extra good big sisterly care of Weiss" in a lot of my Freezerburn pieces... oops.**

 **This wraps it up for this fic! There'll be another ship in the next separate story! Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
